Public Enemy Number 1
by Chrystal Rose
Summary: Ten/Rose, post Satan Pit. The Doctor and Rose arrive on Earth present day and discover many surprises, both good and bad. Rating currently T, may go up to M for sixth chapter. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N: So this is the 1st chapter of my new story. As promised it is Ten/Rose, and set after Satan Pit. Let me know what you think! Review!**

The whir of the strange blue police box dies down, and the pair inside walk out. The girl, who has blonde hair and brown eyes, looks lost in thought. The man next to her, tall and wiry with brown hair and eyes, seems to be saying something to her, but it's evident from her face she's thinking about something else. The man, known as the Doctor, ignores this and continues.

"You know, I've got a craving for bananas. Why don't we stop for some milkshakes?"

"What is your obsession with bananas? It's always banana this, banana that!" Rose nearly shouts, built-up tension radiating from her.

A hurt look appears on the Doctor's face as he hides his worry for her. "They're a good source of potassium," he says dejectedly, wondering how she could insult his precious _bananas._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just- I need to get home, laundry, you know." She indicates the bag on her shoulder. "Why don't you go get your shake and meet me at my mum's?"

He rushes to bury the panic bubbling inside him. Nothing will happen to her, he tells himself. The beast was lying when it said what it did; anyways, it spoke of a battle, not a walk home.

And so he turns and heads towards the malt shop, Rose walking the other way, towards Powell Estate.

Rose watches the kids playing on the playground as she walks to her mum's flat; such innocence, unspoiled and oh so beautiful. She remembers being so innocent - before she met the Doctor. She doesn't regret it, not one minute of it. Sometimes, though, she wonders about the price of her travels. Her mum, Mickey, her friends. She rarely talks to them anymore; it seems like ages ago when she last spoke to Sharene. She makes a mental note to call her friend before she leaves with the Doctor again as she stops in front of her flat. Before she can knock, the door opens, to reveal a middle aged blonde woman standing behind it.

"'Bout time you came home, Rose! Come in, honey, let me take that." In true mother form, Jackie takes the bag of laundry from her daughter, ushering her to the couch.

"Thanks, Mum."

"Where's that Doctor of yours then?"

"He wanted to stop and get something," Rose replies vaguely, knowing her mother would tease him endlessly for needing a banana milkshake.

"You look like you need some tea, Rose. I'll put some on the kettle." Jackie retreats to the kitchen and, after putting the tea on, takes Rose's dirty laundry to the laundry room to put it in the wash.

The two women make small talk, shouting across the rooms, for nearly an hour until the Doctor finally shows up, his extra large banana milkshake half empty.

"Hello! Missed me?"

When he doesn't get a response, the Doctor cautiously steps into the flat. The two women are sitting on the couch, sipping tea while laughing furiously for some unknown reason.

"Oi, what are you laughing about?!"

The Doctor sulks further when the only response he gets is another burst of hysterical giggles. Deciding to ignore them, he sinks into an armchair and sips at his shake. Despite his frustration at not knowing the source of their laughter, he's glad Rose is bonding with her mother. She doesn't have much girl time what with running from aliens all the time, and Rassilon knows she deserves it.

It's a couple minutes before they recover from their fit of laughter and address him.

"Nice to see ya, Doctor. So is that what you just had to go get?" Jackie points to his banana shake, emphasizing her point.

The Doctor gets protective instantly. "I had to get something for the Tardis; this was just a pit stop on the way back," he lies, ignoring the glare from Rose.

"Yeah, sure."

"So, Jackie, do you always sit at home waiting for us? Bet you invite your friends over for 'wait for Rose' parties every other night, huh? Or do you have any friends?"

"Oi, I have more friends than you, you alien git!"

Just as Jackie is raising her hand for the infamous slap, Rose intervenes.

"Enough fighting, you two! To think, I'm the youngest one here, but I gotta act as chaperone!"

The Doctor looks away sheepishly while Jackie reluctantly pulls her hand back. "Well, he started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"STOP IT, NOW!" Both parties stop dead at Rose's outburst, staring at her in surprise. "Gees, do I have to put you in time out?"

"Sorry, honey. He just gets on my nerves so much!"

Rose rolls her eyes while the Doctor looks away, embarrassed at his show of immaturity.

"Would you like something to eat, Doctor?" Jackie forces a smile, though she's aching to slap him.

"Yes, Jackie, I would love something to eat. Thank you." The Doctor refrains from making a quip about her cooking skills, or lack of, also forcing smile.

Jackie retreats to the kitchen as the Doctor and Rose sit on the couch.

"You could be nice to her more often, you know. She really just wants to protect me, is all."

The Doctor scoffs. "If that's protecting you, then I'm the queen of England."

Deciding to drop the subject, Rose turns the TV on. After flipping through the channels, she settles on Eastenders. For all the Doctor's protests about doing domestic, he finds himself doing it a lot these days. Still, he happily immerses himself into the show, his arm around Rose. She's worth it all; she's worth domestic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Doctor. Who.**

Underneath the console of the Tardis, the Doctor is busy making repairs to the chameleon circuit when a broadcast comes on the monitor. Hearing voices, he pulls himself up from under the grating and positions himself in front of the monitor. What he sees surprises him greatly.

On the screen is displayed a large humanoid wearing blue armor, carrying a small weapon. His head, strangely potato shaped, is encased by a helmet. "This is the Sontaran race. Humans and all other life forms in the area will obey our orders or be killed. We are in control of all communication, transportation, and military efforts. In five hours a poisonous gas will be released into your atmosphere. There is nothing you can do to stop us. Your meager technology and intelligence is no match for our superior race; anyone who tries to fight us will be killed without hesitation."

"What do I have to do to get rid of you pests?" The Doctor mumbles to himself, picking up the Tardis phone. However, as he's dialing Rose's cell phone, he realizes something.

Sontarans; militaristic, egotistical clones who love war. Against Earth. The ultimate battle; with a grim face, he puts the phone back in the cradle. It's for her own good, he tells himself. He'll take care of the Sontarans while she's out having fun with her friends; the broadcast will only have reached government officials, so she'll never know. She's safer that way; no battle, no tempting fate.

With this in mind, he sets the ship to track the origination of the broadcast. Less than five minutes later, he arrives with a whine from the time machine. Stepping out, he finds himself in a small corridor, probably in the mothership. Choosing a direction in random, he heads to the left, listening for activity.

Rose laughs, walking along arm in arm with Shareen. She'd called her friend that morning, and they'd agreed to meet for a day out. Now they're going for an early lunch after hours of shopping, carrying several bags of purchases.

"So then what happened?" Shareen questions excitedly.

"We hid in a closet while a bomb was dropped on top of us," Rose says calmly.

Shareen stops and looks at her best mate strangely. "You did what?"

"Oh, we were fine. Got tossed around a couple times, but that was nothing. Happens every day, with the Doctor." Rose laughs, not noticing the horror on her friend's face.

It feels good to tell someone about some of her adventures. Of course she's leaving out anything about aliens or time travel in her tales; Shareen would freak if she knew exactly where and with whom Rose has been for the last eighteen or so months.

"You're lucky to be alive! He's gonna get you killed one of these days, Rose."

"He takes care of me though; besides, he's worth it. Amazin', he is! And, well, if it weren't for him, I'd be dead long ago in the basement of Henrik's. But he was there, he took my hand, and we ran. Never stopped, either. We've been running together for so long, I've lost count." Rose laughs, realizing she's not sure how old she is. "We have something special; even if I told you, you'd never believe me."

Shareen smiles. "I guess if you trust him, who am I to disagree?"

The two girls walk into the small chips and fish shop, sitting at an empty table in the back. Their waiter, a young man with dark hair and green eyes, takes their orders and brings them sodas.

"He's so cute!" Shareen squeals quietly.

"Is he? I didn't really notice," Rose replies, secretly thinking he's no match for the Doctor. She smiles at her friend. "You should ask him out."

"Oh, I couldn't. Besides, it's you he was looking at!"

"No, you spotted him first; as far as I'm concerned, he's yours!"

"If you insist." Shareen's eyes are sparkling as she glances over at her newfound crush.

When their food comes, Shareen flirts hopelessly with their waiter, whose name they discover to be Mark. Soon he asks for her number, and she beams while writing it down on a sheet of paper. Mark winks at her and walks off, busy with work.

The girls pick up their bags and head for the door, waving to Mark.

"Where do you want to go next?" Shareen asks.

"I haven't been to the shopping center over by Marcie's flat in ages."

"Me either; let's go!"

As the girls get on the bus, they fail to notice the two strange men following them. The two men dressed in black suits stand at the back of the double decker bus, watching the girls discretely, particularly the blonde. They follow silently when they get off the bus, staying back so as not to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N: Ok, I had to redo this b/c the link I put on the bottom was inaccurate. The first part of it was missing! Not sure how that happened; anyways, it should be right now.**

Rose and Shareen are walking the remaining distance to their destination, talking.

"So what's with you and the Doctor?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's obvious you like him. You're, like, so in love with him it's obvious."

"No I'm not! We're just friends, really. Very close friends, but friends."

"What's wrong with dating him? What, do you think he doesn't like you?"

"It's just… it's complicated. There are factors you don't know about, that I can't tell you."

Rose glances at a window as they pass it. Her heart races as she sees two suspicious looking men a bit behind, staring at the back of her head.

She tries to shake it off, telling herself she's just imagining things. Still trepidation comes over her and she pulls Shareen into a shop. She drags a protesting Shareen behind a rack of clothes, praying her imagination is in overdrive. She shushes her friend, whispering to her that she thinks they're being followed.

"Who would want to follow us?" Shareen asks with her eyes wide.

"I don't know, but there were two strange men staring at us." Shareen just looks at her friend as if she's gone mad.

"So? Maybe they thought they recognized us or something."

"You've no idea how unlikely that is. Remember the story I told you about earlier? That's pretty much an everyday thing for the Doctor and I."

Shareen rolls her eyes, thinking how silly her friend's being. She has to admit, though, she's having fun; it's like the old days, when they'd skip school and shop all day. Back then it was the coppers they were hiding from.

Rose's alarm increases when she sees the men in question stop outside the shop, looking in. They open the door to enter and, after taking a good look around, turn and talk to the cashier about something. It looks as if he's describing someone, but they don't stay around to see. Rose pulls Shareen to her feet. Crouching so as to remain behind the clothes, she cautiously yet urgently makes her way to the back door, leaving their purchases behind.

"Oh my god, they really are following us, aren't they? What do they want?" Shareen is almost hysterical as she realizes the seriousness of the situation.

"Shh! They'll hear you. We've got to get out of here, fast."

Rose pushes the door open, crossing her fingers for an alarm not to sound. Thankfully the door opens without a sound, and she rushes Shareen out the door, telling her to run. She's about to follow when she looks back at the men, and her heart nearly stops when she sees they've spotted her. Making a split decision, she bolts for the front door, leading the men away from her friend.

Instantly the men follow after her at a sprint, catching her at the door. One grabs her around the waist while the other pulls out a gun. The few shoppers in the store let out a chorus of gasps, but the man with the gun assures them that he's a cop, waving a badge around. This revelation deepens Rose's bewilderment; what would the cops want with her, or Shareen for that matter?

Her thoughts are interrupted by the man with the gun as he threatens her, ordering her to come with them. She nods, and the other man releases his grip on her. She reluctantly walks with them, the gun firmly trained on her back.

The Doctor waits for the footsteps to pass, hiding in a dark doorway. Once he's sure the Sontaran guard is gone, he comes out again and continues his search. He's been walking for quite a while now, but he's certain he's close to the control center. He's seen more and more guards pass, which indicates close proximity to the leaders of this fleet.

Finally his patience pays off as he walks into a large room filled with official looking Sontarans. What looks to be about twenty potato heads turn to look at him in surprise, but one in particular steps out with an air of authority.

"Who are you? How did you get on board?" The Sontaran stands before the Doctor while his troops surround them protectively, guns trained at the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor, but that's not important. What is important, though, is who _you _are and what you want with the planet Earth."

The yet unnamed leader looks confused. "And why would we want to tell you that?"

"Because if you don't, then I will have no choice but to fight you to the best of my abilities."

"You're in the middle of a massive Sontaran mothership surrounded by more than one hundred Sontarans, with no weapon, no defenses. You can fight us to the best of your abilities if you want, but our forces will crush you in less than a minute. So tell me again Doctor, why should we tell you anything?" The Sontarans in the room snigger with confidence, seeing no reason to fear this fool.

The Doctor locks eyes with the leader, and the mighty Sontaran catches a glimpse of the blazing fire barely contained within this man's gaze. "Because I'm the Oncoming Storm, and you are threatening a planet and people I happen to be fond of. And that makes me very dangerous to you."

The Sontarans laugh, unable to believe this man's idiocy. "If you insist, I will tell you. There's nothing you can do about it anyways." The leader begins to pace around the room. "I am General Tar-Mak, and I control this fleet. We plan to colonize the Earth, and make it our new home. Our people will flood the streets of this inferior planet, and it will become known as the planet of the Sontarans. A new Sontar."

The Doctor nods, taking it all in. "But why? What happened to the original Sontar, that you must invade Earth?"

"Ages ago, there was a war. A war with our ultimate enemy, the Rutan Host. It lasted thousands of years, and depleted our resources immensely. In the final battle, the Rutan took over our home planet, committing near genocide on our race. What was left of us escaped in motherships like this one, spreading out across the galaxy. Most of our people began to use cloning to reproduce, but not my fleet." Tar-Mak looks up, a mixture of pain and pride evident in his eyes. "We are the last pureblood Sontarans in existence, Doctor. Can you not understand that? All we want is a planet to call our own, to rebuild our race. Is that so wrong?"

"And what about the humans? You'll be doing to them exactly what the Rutan Host did to you. Genocide, invasion. Can you really do that? You wage war with Earth, and you're no better than the Rutan. You're just like them, in fact. Is that what you want?"

General Tar-Mak looks away, trying to hide the guilt on his face. "Get rid of him, now! Send him back to the planet he loves so much."

The Doctor curses as a transmit beam activates around him, beaming him back to Earth against his will. He stumbles as he arrives on the street, near where he first parked the Tardis.

After standing around for a moment, a thought comes to him, and he pulls out his sonic screwdriver. Pointing it at the spot he was beamed, he fixes the setting and turns it on. A blue light emits from the device, illuminating the spot. However, his hopes are dashed when the light stops abruptly. They must have put up a shield, so he can't teleport himself back.

Knowing he won't get anywhere standing in the middle of the street, he starts walking towards Jackie's flat. It looks like he's going to have to involve Rose after all.

He's so lost in thought, he doesn't hear the heavy footsteps running towards him. And so he's startled when he hears his name shouted from behind.

"Doctor! Doctor!"

The Doctor turns around, wondering who is yelling his name in the middle of a busy street. Shock comes over him; the face of the man running at him is that of a dead man, or so he'd thought. He still hasn't recovered when the man reaches him, embracing him in a gigantic hug.

**A/N: Sign the petition I created to air Doctor Who Christmas Specials on Christmas night all over the world, rather than just in the UK! It's free, and only takes a minute. We need all the signatures we can get! Here's the link:**

**.com/2/doctor-who-christmas-special---overseas-air-date**

**If it doesn't work, just copy and paste the url into your browser.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated; I've been busy. Enjoy. Please review.**

"_What?!"_

The dark haired man releases him, grinning from ear to ear. "What, never heard of a bear hug?"

The Doctor rolls his eyes; of course that wasn't what he was speaking of. "You're supposed to be dead!" Captain Jack Harkness had traveled with him and Rose for some time, until they lost him on Satellite Five. He thought he'd never see the man again; obviously, he was wrong. "Wait, how'd you know it was me?"

Jack laughs. "That was easy; who else stands in the middle of the street aiming a sonic screwdriver at thin air?"

The Doctor looks away sheepishly for a moment, before remembering his question. "Are you gonna tell me how you survived the Daleks?"

"Ah, yeah, that. I don't know what happened. One minute I was being shot by a Dalek, the next I was waking up on the floor, a pile of dust where the Dalek had been." He grins. "Guess someone was on my side."

A look of realization crosses the Doctor's face, and he tries to hide it. Jack, however, notices it.

"What, do you know what happened? Tell me! I've been waiting centuries to find out what happened, if you know you'd better tell me now!"

The Doctor meets his gaze, stunned. "Centuries?"

Now it's Jack's turn to look sheepish. "Oh. Ah, yeah. Kinda forgot to mention that. I can't die, or age for that matter."

The Doctor's eyes widen with disbelief. "What do you mean, you can't die? Everyone dies, it's nature!"

"All I know is every time I'm killed, I wake up later to find my wounds healed. It can take minutes, hours, or even days. What I don't know is _why_."

The Doctor takes a deep breath, preparing himself. "Remember on Satellite Five, I sent Rose home? Well she didn't take it. You know Rose, she can't sit around when she knows we're in danger. She- she opened the heart of the Tardis, looked into it. She took in the time vortex to come back to me, and -"

Suddenly he's interrupted by Jack. "But- that would have killed her! Rose isn't-" Realization dawns, and his face falls with grief. "She's dead, isn't she? That's why she isn't with you."

"Jack, she's not dead. Now if you'll listen, I'll tell you what happened."

Jack is visibly flooded with relief. "Alright, I won't interrupt."

"So as I was saying. She used it to destroy the Daleks." His eyes shine with pride, remembering it like it was yesterday. "She waved her hand and killed their entire fleet as if they were nothing. But you're right, the power of the vortex is deadly to have in one's head, and it was killing her. I tried to get her to release the power before it was too late, but she was too overcome by it. And so I took it from her, and released it back to the Tardis. She must have managed to revive you before I took the vortex, and the energy of the vortex is still there, keeping you the same. For the most part. You will age, albeit slowly." He grins. "End of story."

"That's why you regenerated, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it was well worth it, to save her."

"Where is she now, then?"

"Oh, she took a break. Shopping with friends." He grins. "You know how Rose is with shopping." He sobers quickly. "You can't tell her, though. About the vortex, or why I regenerated. She doesn't remember it, and I'm keen to keep it that way."

"Doctor, she has a right to know."

"Leave it, Jack. I don't want her to feel guilty. If she knows what happened, she'll feel as if she killed me, and that is so far from the truth."

Jack reluctantly agrees. "So where's the Tardis then?"

"Ah… yeah, it's kinda… on a hostile alien ship… yeah, we can't get to it right now."

Jack rolls his eyes, heading westward. The Doctor follows.

"Where are we going?"

"Well we gotta have someplace to work from. Besides, I want you to meet my team. We'll need your help with these Sontarans." He looks at his watch, judging the time. "I'd say we have less than two hours before they release their poisonous gases; we'll have to work fast. Luckily we have a plan."

"What team?"

Jack grins, pride of his Torchwood team beaming from every pore in his body. "I work for Torchwood."

"What's Torchwood?"

Jack raises his eyebrows at his old friend. "You don't know what Torchwood is?" He laughs; of course he doesn't know about the organization that was started because of him. "Founded by Queen Victoria in the late 1800's, we seek to arm and protect the human race, specifically the British Empire, from alien threats. I head a team based in Cardiff, on top of the rift. We mostly deal with things that come through it."

"Torchwood… I've heard that before." The Doctor looks thoughtful. "Of course! Torchwood House, 1879. Rose and I traveled there and helped Queen Victoria get rid of a werewolf. She banned us from the British Empire though because she thought we were dangerous."

"Yeah, you might be careful. My team won't do anything to you, but if Torchwood London got a whiff of you, you'd be in trouble. They consider you dangerous."

"And you work for them?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that. My team is different from them, Doc. We only seek to protect the people, and if possible the aliens that come through here. That's all."

"I hope for your sake that's the truth, Jack."

**A/N: Don't forget to review! I love to hear from you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you all have a great holiday.**

Rose sits at a plain white table in a plain white room, facing a young man in a plain black suit. Her hands are handcuffed to her chair. The man, who has yet to reveal his name, stares at her with obvious distaste. He's been interrogating her for the past three hours or so, and is very frustrated that she refuses to reveal anything about the Doctor.

He forces himself to look compassionate. "Ms. Tyler, I'm trying to help you here. Just tell us where the Doctor is, and you can come home. If you don't tell us, we'll use other methods to get it out of you, methods you won't like."

Rose locks eyes with him, a fierce look of hate and passion in them. "Go to hell."

Furious, the man throws his chair at the wall. When he turns back to look at her, she wonders if he hasn't finally lost control. "Why do you protect him? He's dangerous! He's an alien; believe me, he and his kind will be the end of the world if we don't stop them!"

"Do you know him? Have you ever met him? No, you haven't! Well I have, and you are _so_ wrong. He has saved the world more times than you can count, risking his own life for you, and what do you do? You hunt him down like an animal! All he's ever done has been for your benefit, and why should he even bother? He could just leave, get in his ship and go visit a nebula, but he stays and fights, for _you_ and _your _kind. _That _is why I protect him. You can do whatever you like to me, but I'll never betray him."

He glares at her, beaten. "We'll just see about that."

The Doctor stands in the entrance to a warehouse, taking in his surroundings. The once empty and abandoned warehouse now contains an array of supertech computers and machinery, many of them of alien origin. One massive computer with numerous monitors is at the center, with a young Asian woman typing rapidly at a keyboard. There are three other people in the room, two of them at desks and the other tending to a coffee pot. Jack comes in behind him, gazing proudly at his team.

"Okay, everyone, listen up! This is the Doctor, and old friend of mine. He's going to help us send these Sontaran dudes back where they came from, and I want you to trust him like you trust me. In no circumstance will Torchwood London, or anyone outside the team for that matter, be notified of his presence here." He pauses and turns to the Doctor. "Welcome to Torchwood Cardiff, Doctor. This is Gwen Cooper, police liaison and heart of the team; Toshiko Sato, brains of the operation and all around genius; Owen Harper, medical specialist; and, finally, Ianto Jones, general support, which happens to include coffee."

The Doctor simply grins. "Hello, everyone."

A chorus of hellos echoes around the warehouse. Jack leads the Doctor to a table with various papers scattered across it. It's obviously where they're forming their plan, with maps and other things displayed.

The rest of the team gather around the table as well, ready to discuss the situation. Jack starts, briefing the Doctor on what they know so far.

"Two weeks ago, our scans discovered something hovering in the air above the city. We couldn't see it, but we knew it was there. That's what led us here in the first place; the London Torchwood has a reputation for operating differently than we do, and we want to make sure they don't do something drastic. Anyways, Tosh did some further checking, and was able to produce an image of the ship." He presses a button on a remote in his hand, and a picture appears on a big monitor. The ship looks very similar to the typical Sontaran ship, except for one thing. Cylindrical tubes are positioned on the outside, ready to release the poisonous gas into Earth's atmosphere. "The tubes are, obviously, for releasing their gas. We need to find a way of stopping them, and we have less than two hours."

"If I can get back up there, I can probably tamper with them, making them harmless. But they've put up a force shield, and now I don't even have the Tardis." He ignores the confused look from the majority of the team, as they've no idea what a Tardis is.

Tosh excitedly responds. "I've been working on that, and I'm close to a solution. I think if I can get the teleporter on the same wavelength, I just might have it, but the taxicalian eurons have been giving me trouble."

"That's brilliant! Great work, Toshiko. I think I can help with those eurons…" He trails off as he leads Tosh over to her desk so they can work out the problem together.

"Well, that's sorted then. Owen, we need the antidotes for all known poisonous gases on hand just in case, pronto. Gwen, help him. Ianto, get me a fresh cup, will you?" Jack sits down in his chair as they all disappear to other corners of the warehouse, a smug grin on his face. For once there aren't enough jobs to go around, and so he gets to sit back and relax while his team works to fix the problem.

As if on cue, the fax machine starts up. Reluctantly Jack gets up to check it out, but freezes when he reads the Torchwood report coming through from London.

From: Torchwood 1, London

To: Torchwood 2, Glasgow; Torchwood 3, Cardiff

Subject: Rose Tyler(known companion of the 'Doctor')

Report: Rose Tyler, a known companion of the dangerous alien known as 'the Doctor,' has been captured and is currently being interrogated. We are as yet to find the whereabouts of the Doctor, and advise all Torchwood branches to watch for the Doctor, or his ship. His ship is disguised as a 1960's police box. Do not act on any sightings; report them directly to Torchwood London.

-Sylvia Stone, Torchwood 1 Administrator

Jack forces himself to stay calm. "Doctor."

The Doctor looks up at Jack, annoyed at the interruption. "Yes?"

"Where'd you say Rose is?"

"She's shopping, Jack. With a friend. Why?"

"You might wanna come here."

The Doctor sighs exasperatedly, yet gets up and walks over. "What is it, Jack? Jealous of Rose for getting to shop?" He grins at his quip.

Jack hands him the fax wordlessly, a grim look on his face. "Read it, Doctor."

He does so, and when he's done, the grin is long gone. He looks up at Jack, furious and terrified at the same time. "What the hell do they think they're playing at? Why would they want Rose?"

"I told you they run differently than we do. They consider you an enemy, and so they took Rose hoping to get to you, rather by getting her to talk or drawing you out."

By now they have the attention of the entire team, curious as to what's going on, and who this Rose is.

"And you work for these people? Jack, I swear to Rassilon, if they hurt one hair on her head, I will send them to hell and back. And believe me, it's a real place."

Jack rushes to assure his friend. "Don't worry, we'll get her back. I promise you, we'll get Rose back." He looks at Tosh, demanding her attention. "Tosh, can you finish this and perform the tampering without the Doctor?"

"Yes, he explained it all. I should be finished with this soon."

"Good. Owen, you'll go with Tosh as backup. Ianto, you stay here and man comms. Gwen, you're coming with us. We've got a rescue to perform."

**A/N: Enjoy your turkey! Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
